


Snapshots pt 2

by PotatoQuinn



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby's POV, Aden's POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lexa talks a lot in this one too, More Fluff, clexa wedding, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: These are Lexa’s favourite moments.At the end of the day, just before the sun sets, when she comes home and gets to kiss her. And she’s always there, always waiting with a smile that rivals the sun and fingers that ease away any tension she picked up from working at the cafe. Sometimes she has dinner waiting, sometimes they order in, sometimes they cook together. Tonight they cook together.-or-more snapshot moments of Clexa as told by Clarke, Lexa, Aden, and Abby.





	Snapshots pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, because insomnia. So, enjoy! XD

    These are Clarke’s favourite moments. 

    When the sun has just come up, and it’s quiet. Lexa has just come back in from her morning jog, climbed back into bed because it’s Saturday, the one Saturday a month she always takes off. Her hair is damp, because she showered, but Clarke doesn’t know why when her lips are on her skin and her fingers are leaving trails of fire wherever they touch. She’s just going to need another shower, at this rate. 

    But then she’s pulling away, an apologetic smile on those delicious lips. Clarke follows, chasing one of her favourite tastes, sucking on Lexa’s bottom lip. 

    “Clarke, your parents…” Lexa mumbles, dipping back down to deepen the kiss.

    That’s right. Abby and Jake are sleeping in their guest room. 

_ Their _ guest room, because Clarke moved in with Lexa and Aden last month (Aden spent the night at a friend’s, so she’s not too worried about him bursting in. Plus, he learned to knock after the first incident three weeks ago).

    She grins, slipping her fingers into still-damp curls and tugging, just the slightest. She swallows the moan that comes from deep in Lexa’s throat, biting down on the plump lip between her own. 

    Lexa pulls away again, this time with a groan. “Clarke. Brunch.”

    Clarke pouts, and Lexa kisses it away before she gets up and goes to her dresser. Clarke sighs and sits up, rubbing face free of the sleepiness that still lingers. “Right. Is it already that late?” Brunch was a thing her mother suggested, for ten am, and Clarke must have misjudged the sun a bit if it was time to get up and get ready.

   Lexa hums and pulls out her nicest pair of skinny jeans (black), and a button-down shirt (white). “Did Rae and O ever tell you if they were coming?”

    Because Rae and O have been Clarke’s best friends since high school and Saturday brunch was a thing they all did with the Griffin parents at least once a month. This is the first one any of them are bringing a significant other, and all three of them are bringing someone. Plus, they’re picking up Aden on the way.

    “Did Anya and Lincoln tell you?” Clarke smirks, amused that her friends were seeing Lexa’s friends. Their circle has grown a little, yet still managed to stay relatively the same.

    Clarke watches as Lexa tucks in her shirt and grabs for a pair of suspenders, oh god the suspenders. She bites her lip and looks away, because if she keeps watching, brunch will never happen. 

    Instead, she gets up and goes to the closet, grabbing the dress she had decided to wear. She could have totally just worn her pjs and no one would have cared, but Lexa is dressing nicely so she will too. It’s blue, the same shade as her eyes, and it’s her favourite because-

    Because every time she wears it, Lexa gets that  _ look,  _ the one she has now. The Look sends shivers down Clarke’s spine, makes her mouth suddenly dry, makes her want to do things she really probably shouldn’t with her parents in the room right next to theirs, but-

    Lexa turns away, her cheeks just the barest hint of red. Clarke smirks again and pulls the dress on, searching for her flats. 

    The both of them are dressed and ready in time to ride with Abby and Jake to the diner they decided on the day before, if a little hot and bothered. Abby chats about work on the drive there, chats about politics a little, gushes that her girls are all growing up, and will Bellamy be there, too? Because she misses that boy too, he better drop by while she’s in the city. Jake stays mostly silent, grinning at his wife, grinning at his daughter. He catches Clarke biting her lip while she watches Lexa chat back at her mother, and he waggles his eyebrows. He laughs when Clarke blushes, and the other two exchange amused glances.

    (Jake’s still laughing and Clarke’s still blushing when they pick up Aden, and when he asks why, Lexa just grins.)

 

* * *

  
  


    These are Lexa’s favourite moments.

    At the end of the day, just before the sun sets, when she comes home and gets to kiss  _ her.  _ And she’s always there, always waiting with a smile that rivals the sun and fingers that ease away any tension she picked up from working at the cafe. Sometimes she has dinner waiting, sometimes they order in, sometimes they cook together. Tonight they cook together.

    Right now, the pasta sits off to the side, the vegetables for the salad lay forgotten on the counter. Lexa’s fingers are sunk into golden-spun waves while she tastes one of her favourite tastes; Clarke’s skin. Clarke’s lips. Just. Clarke. 

    She’d had to go in early that day, before the sun came up, because a pipe had burst and she had to meet the plumber. Then, the damn coffee machine had broken, and the oven decided to join the rebellion and was stuck on cleaning mode for three hours. On top of that, Lincoln had the flu and couldn’t work, and Anya sprained her finger (Lexa did not want to know how  _ that  _ had happened, she didn’t ask). So things were way behind, things went way too slowly, and she had been in a bad mood.

    Until she had come home to sympathetic blue eyes filled with understanding. 

    Coming home to Clarke felt so good, she never wanted to come home to anyone else ever again (other than her brother, of course).

    Well.

    Maybe one other…

    “What’s on your mind, babe?” Clarke cups her jaw, tilting her head in that way she had, and Lexa just smiles.

    “We can talk about it some other time.” She leans in to kiss her again, tongue swiping in to taste her mouth. 

     Because it was too soon to think such permanent things already, right? They’d only been dating a year, only lived here together for a few months.

    Fingers trace the muscles in her stomach, making her quiver, and she forgets for a second that the apartment is only this quiet because Aden is at a friend’s place downstairs. She forgets that they’re supposed to be cooking dinner; it’s a good thing they’d already turned off the heat on the stove.

    She hears the door shut, and she pulls away to rest her forehead against Clarke’s for a moment, trying to catch her breath. “Lex? Clarke? What’s for dinner?” 

    Clarke smirks and pecks her lips once before turning away to put the pasta back on heat. “Pasta,” she answers, going back to cooking like they hadn’t stopped in the first place. “and salad.”

    “Cool.” Aden breezes in and grabs a water from the fridge. “Lex? You okay?” He raises an eyebrow, and Lexa feels her face heat up.

    She’d been standing there, staring at Clarke. “Um, yeah. Finish your homework?”

    “Actually, I’m stuck on this question for Language Arts.” He turns to grab his backpack, and Clarke turns to him.

    Lexa takes over the pasta, because she’s good at science and math, but not so much Language Arts. She doesn’t have the patience, really. 

    When the food’s all done, she turns to tell them and finds them hunched over Aden’s text book. Their eyebrows are furrowed, and their heads are almost touching, and Lexa’s heart warms at the sight. 

    She realizes she wants to see this all the time, not just. Not just her girlfriend and her brother getting along. Her family spending time together, her girlfriend- her  _ wife _ \- 

    She wants to make Clarke hers in every way, to be able to tell whoever asks, “That’s my family,” pointing to both Aden and Clarke. 

    She brushes off their questions when she can’t stop smiling, dishing out their dinner and pouring them their drinks.

 

* * *

 

    These are Aden’s favourite moments.

    It’s a Sunday morning, and they’re all at Clarke’s parent’s house. There’s music playing from someone’s phone, and Abby and Jake are in the kitchen cooking. Raven sits on Anya’s lap, laughing about something Octavia had said, who sits right up against Lincoln’s side. Lexa and Clarke sit in a big chair, overlapping each other as they talk with Bellamy and Murphy. Monty and Jasper are sitting on the floor, playing on the game system they had brought with them.

    Aden likes to sit and watch all this, see all the happiness and the love, bask in it. Especially when Lexa can’t stop smiling at Clarke, when Anya keeps laughing with Raven, when Lincoln keeps throwing loving glances at Octavia. He remembers a time when those three never smiled, or laughed, or loved anyone but him and each other. After Alexander and Crystal Wilde died in that car crash, there had been no real reason for any of them to smile anymore. 

    So Aden likes Clarke and Raven and Octavia, he likes Bellamy and Murphy, he likes Monty and Jasper. And he likes the Griffin parents, because honestly, it’s almost like having his own mom and dad back again. 

    Abby calls everyone to the table, which just barely fits everyone. No one minds the lack of space, though, and they all gather to help set the table before they sit down to eat. Jake asks him about school, and Abby asks him if he has any crushes, and Bellamy teases him about the girl he tells them about, and Lexa smiles at him. 

    There’s dessert afterward, and then everyone helps clean up the table and kitchen. Aden helps load the dishwasher while Clarke rinses the dishes and Bellamy scrubs the cookware. Lexa puts away leftovers with Murphy. Raven and Octavia wipe the table down while Monty and Lincoln wipe the counters. Anya and Jasper sweep up under the table, and Jake and Abby watch it all with smiles and misty eyes. 

    They all gather in the living room when they’re done, and they all find a place to sit. There’s enough furniture for them all, but Aden ends up on the floor by Lexa’s feet because he wants to have a front row seat to what he knows is about to happen.

    He helped her plan it, helped her make sure everyone was going to be there. So he get’s the front row seat as Lexa stands up with a squeeze to his shoulder. 

    She goes to Clarke and pulls her up, and he can see the uncertainty in her eyes that most people wouldn’t. Clarke smiles, a little confused, but goes with her to stand in the middle of the living room floor. Lexa takes a deep breath and looks around at everyone, and everyone is grinning back at her. Then she speaks. “Clarke,” She starts, smiling wider. “I met you one Sunday morning, when I went jogging and you were feeding the ducks.” She’s rubbing Clarke’s knuckles with her thumb, and Clarke has this look on her face, like Lexa holds the secrets to the universe, and Aden loves it. “I immediately liked you, and I wanted to see you again, and I don’t know why I walked away that day without getting your number. But it all worked out, because on the one day Anya and Aden convinced me to go to the beach, you were there. I asked you to get a drink, and you lit up brighter than the sun, and I knew I wanted to see that again.” Clarke is teary eyed, and so is Lexa, and so is everyone else, even Murphy (though he tries to hide it). “So I asked you out, and I will thank every deity for the rest of my life you said yes.” Lexa takes a deep breath again and looks right at Aden, who’s grinning wide. “I was nervous when I asked you to move in with Aden and me, because then it would make things more official, especially with Aden there.

    “But you said yes then, too, and slipped into our living space like you’d always belonged. You took Aden under your wing, and that means so much to both of us.” She licks her lips then, and Clarke lets go of her hand to wipe a tear that rolls down her cheek, a smile still on her face. Clarke glances at Aden too, and he grins at her too, and her smile widens. “And one day, while you were helping Aden with his homework, I realized I never wanted to let this go. I never want to let  _ you  _ go.” Another deep breath, and she lets go of Clarke’s hand to reach into the pocket of the jacket she’s been wearing the whole time. She pulls out a small velvet box and lets go of Clarke’s other hand to open it, getting down on one knee. “Clarke, you complete me in a way I never thought possible. You make me smile when I really don’t want to. You make me and my brother happy, and that’s something we hadn’t been before you came into our lives.” She grabs Clarke’s free hand, because Clarke has the other one over her mouth. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me, become my wife and a permanent member of my family?”

    Clarke starts nodding, reaching for Lexa, grinning wider than Aden thought possible. “Yes, Lex, god yes!” 

    And everyone is either cheering or crying or both, and Aden jumps up to hug Clarke and Lexa, ignoring the fact that they’re kissing, because he’s so happy! They do stop after a minute, and both of them squeeze him tight, and he’s laughing because he loves them and he can now tell everyone at school about his cool sister the artist and his mom the doctor and his dad the engineer because when Lexa had talked to the Griffins about this last month, they’d both said he and Lexa were already like their kids.

    He pulls away after a minute, because there’s Abby and Jake waiting for hugs too, and Raven and Octavia and everyone else, and Aden sits down to watch because he loves these moments.

 

* * *

  
  


    Abby Griffin never cries. 

    That’s a lie. Abby Griffin only cries when it comes to her only child hitting milestones, and it’s ridiculous because before Clarke was born, Abby never cried.

    So it would make sense that she’s crying now, as she watches her husband walk their daughter down the aisle. 

    She cried the day Clarke was born, when she first opened her eyes. She cried when Clarke said her first word (puppy), and when she took her first step (out in the yard, after being left on the blanket while Jake was weeding the garden). She cried on Clarke’s first day of school, and when she lost her first tooth, and when she went through her first heartbreak and when she went to prom. She cried when Lexa asked for her and Jake’s blessing all those months ago. She cried when Lexa knelt down in the Griffin family home, surrounded by their friends and family to ask Clarke to be her’s. 

    She clutches a handful of tissues now, watches as Jake hands their baby girl over to the woman she loves. He kisses Clarke’s cheek and squeezes Lexa’s shoulder and then comes back to her, his own eyes misty, and pulls her to his side as the pastor starts the ceremony.

    It’s a small wedding, with only their closest friends, Lexa’s brother, and the Griffin parents in attendance. On the beach, where Clarke says she and Lexa had had their first date two years ago. 

    It’s a perfect day, with the sun shining and a breeze blowing. The beach is empty, because it’s April and today is a bit too chilly to swim. 

    The vows are beautiful, and there’s not a dry eye as they’re said. Declarations of never-ending love, promises to never leave the other’s side, words that bind them together. 

    The pastor pronounces them wife and wife (“You may kiss the bride,” he says with a smirk), and Abby cries as Clarke kisses her wife. She manages to cheer with the rest, too, smiling through her tears because her baby is all grown up and married to the love of her life and where did the years go?

    The reception is held at the Griffin family home, because there’s room for them all there. Raven and Octavia fight over the music, like they always did when there was a party. Bellamy plays bartender with Monty and Jasper, all mixes different drinks and urging the others to try them. Lincoln and Anya have somehow managed to convince Octavia and Raven to agree on a playlist, and Abby is impressed. Jake starts up the grill, because that’s how this family celebrates; with food. Aden makes himself useful helping Jake, bringing him things from the kitchen that will be put on the grill as soon as it’s ready. Murphy is talking with Lexa and Clarke, his signature smirk a bit softer than usual. 

    Abby never cries, but there’s tears in her eyes as she watches her family mingle together with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
